Cullens vs Parkers
by ashlandrae
Summary: Bella goes on Wife Swap and misses her family.   This is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly.    PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  ON HIATUS
1. The Letter

I walked out the front door to get the mail as I did every day. There was a gardening magazine for Esme, two letters from the hospital for Carlisle, a fashion magazine for Alice, and one letter addressed to The Cullen Family. I knew what that was. It must have been the letter we had been excepting from the people from Wife Swap.

A couple weeks ago my family and I had decided to sign up for Wife Swap because we had seen the show and thought it looked like fun. It was hard to convince Carlisle because he thought people might find out our secret, but Esme wanted to do it and that was all it took.

I ran inside and said excitedly, "Look what came in the mail today guys!"

Alice being a psycic said "Oh yay! We've been waiting forever."

I opened the letter and read it aloud,

"Dear Cullen family,

We are pleased to inform you that we find you very interesting and would love to have you on our show. Crew members will arrive at your house on Friday. Instructions are included in the packet, Sincerely,

Wife Swap"

"I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun," Edward agreed.

"I don't know. I'm gonna miss you all so much" I said sadly.

"I know love, but we'll get through this," Edward reassured me. He said the words, but I knew he would miss me as much as I would miss him.

"We'll all miss you Bella," Esme said.

"I'm not gonna be able to make it through the week. I need my family!" I exclaimed sadly. I started crying tearless sobs and Edward embraced me. We kissed and then I felt better.

"Okay. We'll be okay. It's okay," I said and Edward smiled at me.


	2. Leaving

On Friday the Wife Swap crew came to Edward and I's house and told us what to do. Carlisle and Esme had already left for their trip to France. Our story was that we had just gotten married, adopted Nessie and we lived with our brothers and sisters.

"So all of you just stand out here and smile," a lady from the crew said.

"Okay that sounds simple enough," I said positively while smiling.

We all stood outside and smiled. When we finished with that we went inside and another crew lady came up to us and said "Okay so we're going to interview some of you and you just say whatever you want. We'll do you first," she explained and pointed to Alice.

"Well I love shopping and I spend about $100,000 a week. Some people call me materialistic and shallow, but I just love to shop!" Alice said truthfully.

"Okay, thank you. Now let's do you," the crew lady said pointing to Renesmee.

"Well I love to shop with my Auntie Alice, and play video games with my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Most of all though I love to listen to my daddy play his piano and read with mommy," she said.

"Okay thank you. Now it's time to leave," she said to me.

"Okay. I'm just going to miss you guys so much! Oh I'm going to cry again," I said and then I kissed Edward and hugged Renesmee. I hugged the rest of my family and said goodbye one more time.

I stepped in the limo and waved goodbye to my family, "Bye guys! I love you!" I called out as I waved. I looked out the window until we had turned. I lifted my shield and thought hard for Edward to hear _I love you. I'll text you when I can and tell you my plan._


	3. Second Thoughts and Rules

I texted Edward and told him what my plan was, **Okay so I was thinking if we start to miss each other too much then we will just meet in the forest Alice will see it and she can text me. We'll meet each other out there and everything will be fine. **** I love you so much. **

**3 Bella**

I smiled satisfied with my message. I waited anxiously for his reply and when my phone buzzed with his answer I smiled even louder. It read, **Sounds like a plan. We might be seeing each other tonight. ;) I love you so much**

**Edward **

_Okay good. If I miss him I can see him. I can live like that for two weeks, _I thought. _Oh who am I kidding? I can't go two weeks not seeing him every second and knowing that he is right next to me. I wonder if it's too late to go home. No way. I need to do this. For Renesmee and for the rest of our family._

I was proud of myself for not jumping out of the limo and ripping it to shreds in the process. I smiled to myself _I am so stupid,_ I thought. _I'm Bella Cullen! I can handle anything. I mean come on, I'm a freaking vampire for crying out loud! _

So after I decided that I could handle anything and that I was going to be okay for the second time now, the limo pulled up at the house I would be "living" in for the next two weeks. **AU: I figure since she's a vampire she can't technically "live", hence the quotes.**__ I walked up the steps leading to the door and unlocked it with the key that I had been given.

I walked inside the first room that looked like a family room. There was a small sofa and two chairs, all of which were yellow. There was a 42-inch television mounted on the wall and I noted that they seemed to be very conservative. I thought I should probably say that for the cameras. "They seem to be very conservative in their way of living," I commented.

I walked into their kitchen and looked at their fridge. I saw pictures of a boy who seemed to be about 15 and a girl who looked to be around the age of 17. _Well she seems to be about my age so we should get along just fine, _I thought to myself. I continued to walk through the house and I walked down the short and narrow hallway to find myself at a room that looked to be the girls' room. Her room was all white and very neat. She had a white bed, white walls, white computer, white table, and a white nightstand.

"Well she seems to be a very neat person, but it just doesn't seem natural. Maybe her parents have forced this upon her?" I said for the cameras.

I then walked into the bedroom that must have been the boys'. It was dark navy blue everywhere. Everything in this room was blue, just like how the girls' room had been all white. "This just doesn't seem right at all! These parents seem very controlling. When we have rules change I'm going to loosen up on some rules here," I exclaimed.

I walked out into the dining room and found the instructions manual on an empty table.

"_Hi we're the Parkers,_

_My name is Jenny Parker and I run a strict and scheduled home here. Every morning I wake up at 4:30 and go to the gym. I work out until 5:30 and then I leave and drive home. I then wake up Amber and Adam, they get ready for school and do their morning chores. We leave at 7:30 for school and drop them off at 7:45 and their school starts at 8:00. _

_We also have a very strict dress code that includes, no sleeves above the shoulder, no low-cut or see-through shirts, no flashy shirts of any kind, no skirts or dresses above the knee, no high- heels, and no boots of any kind._

_Amber is our beautiful 17 year old daughter. She is very orderly and loves to sing. We strongly discourage this because the music industry is a very bad influence. She is involved in many clubs and sports including, cheerleading, volleyball, gymnastics, softball, and pep club. _

_Our handsome son Adam is also very neat and he loves acting. We __**very**__ strongly_ _this because the acting industry is even worse than the music industry. He is also involved in many clubs and sports including swimming, woodshop, basketball, baseball, and football._

_My husband Aaron is very tidy and simply cannot live without order. This is one of the many reasons why we are a match made in heaven. If you try to take away structure he might have a minor meltdown. _

_Well that's our family! I hope you have a great time and learn something from us._

_Sincerely, Jenny Parker_

"Wow. I am just in shock. He 'might have a minor meltdown'? I mean what the hell does that mean? When we have rules change I'm going to turn this house around," I huffed angrily and just as I finished I heard them pull up into the driveway.

_They're here, _I thought.


	4. What Have I Done?

**Okay guys so I know you want me to continue this story, sooooo I'm gonna do it. This chapter was REALLY hard for me to write, so if it's boring then I'm like really sorry and I PROMISE the next one will be better. Btw I really really REALLY loves reviews so pretty please review! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!**

JPOV (Jenny's Point of View)

I was in the limo and suddenly we were in the forest. _The forest? Oh god they must be poor. I might have to live in a shack! Oh god I'm going to pass out,_ I thought worriedly. _Keep it together Jenny. You can do this, _as soon as I finished that thought the limo pulled up at the biggest mansion I had ever seen. It had to be at least three stories and it was pristine white.

It looked like the kids would be spoiled little brats that got everything they wanted. _Great. They are going to think they can just do whatever they want and get away with it. Well it may be like that now, but when we have rules change there is going to be so many rules. They will be miserable, _I thought evilly with a smile.

The limo stopped and I stepped out. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. I stepped inside the house and walked into the living room. There was a huge white couch and a very large television mounted up on the wall. "Wow. They look very materialistic. This is the exact opposite of my house," I said for the cameras.

I then walked into a room with a brown oval table with five seats around it. "Wow. They seem to have a large family! I'm a little nervous," I said. I then walked to a door that most likely held the large garage I had seen attached to the house outside. I walked in and I saw a red BMW, a black Mercedes Benz, a silver Volvo, a red Jeep Wrangler, a black Aston, a type of Mercedes I had never seen before, and a red Ferrari.

"My god! There are so many cars! Who needs all of these? When we have a rule change I am going to take all of these away," I said firmly. I walked out of the garage and headed toward the large staircase. I walked up the stairs and saw what must be the master bedroom. I walked out of the room and into the next one. This room had a large bed and many beauty products. "They seem to like beauty. This is just too much though," I said.

I walked into the next room and I saw another large bed and more beauty products. This time there were even more. _Wow. These people are way too materialistic,_ I thought to myself. There were no more rooms and I then saw more stairs. "More stairs? These people have a third floor!" I exclaimed in shock.

I walked up the stairs and entered the first room I came to. It had a large gold bed and a lot of cds. There were also a lot of books that were mostly classics. Such as _Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and Gone With the Wind. _"Well they certainly like to read and listen to music," I said. I walked out and into the next room.

This one obviously belonged to a little girl. She had a hot pink bed with black and white circles and pictures of what must be her family all over her room. "Well this little girl seems very cute. She also looks to be very close to her family. That's good," I said gratefully. Maybe, just maybe there was a normal child in the house. "_God I hope so," _I thought.

I thought I was done with rooms but there was still one left. This room had grey walls and a large king size bed with grey sheets. The room was very untidy and clothes were everywhere. "Oh my lord! This is the messiest room I have ever seen in my entire life!" I exclaimed loudly. "And there are so many rooms! How many people live here?" I asked.

I walked downstairs and sat down at the large oval table. I took a deep breath and started reading.

_Welcome to the Cullen family! _

_Hi, I'm Bella Cullen and I run a very easy going home. Every morning I wake up at 8:30 and I start homeschooling my daughter Renesmee. I try to make this very fun and I must be doing something right because Nessie has a perfect 4.0 grade average. She is really Edward's niece, but her parents died in a car crash and we treat her like our own. When talking with her try to avoid the subject of her parents because it makes her very sad, and she stays like that for days._

_I also live with my boyfriend/brother Edward, along with my 5 brothers and sisters. Something you should know about us is, we were all adopted and we have all gotten together. Rosalie is with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, and I am with Edward. I know it sounds crazy, but that's just how things worked out. _

_Rosalie is 19 and she can be very bossy. She can also be very rude, so don't get on her bad side. Just stay out of her way and I'm sure you'll be fine. Emmett is also 19, almost 20 and loves to have fun. He is very muscular and can be described as a huge bear. I should probably warn you though that him and his brothers love pranks. So just watch out for that._

_Alice is 19 also and she __**loves**__ to shop. She is only 4'10 and can only be described as pixie-like. Don't call her that though because she absolutely hates it. Jasper is 20 and has already graduated high school along with Edward and I. He is very quiet and he loves the war. So if you can't find anything to talk about the Civil War is a great topic._

_Jacob is 21 and he is very messy. Even though he is 21 he doesn't attend college. He loves to hang out with Nessie and his favorite thing to do is eat. He also loves to watch tv with his best friend Seth. _

_As for meals my family and I just basically just eat when we feel like it, and we eat on our own. We are also vegetarians. Our diet excludes Nessie and Jacob. They love cooking together and they eat their meals with each other also. Nessie's favorite meal is ribs and french fries and Jacob's is the same. Please don't try to feed anyone. Even during the rules change don't feed them they will just throw it up later. We also eat a lot of junk food, but we are all very healthy._

_Your room is the first room you will come to on the second floor. I hope you enjoy your time with my crazy family and __**GOOD LUCK!**_

"Oh my gosh. I am shocked at how _weird_ these people are. I mean they're freaks! I don't think I'm going to survive here," I said for the cameras. _I'm going to die! I miss my family already. What have I done? _I thought in despair.__


	5. Awkwardness

**Okay, so I know that I haven't updated this story in like FOREVER and I suck for that. I'm sooo SORRY! I started school yesterday so, it's not fun. =( I had homework today so, I had to finish that first. This story was getting difficult so, that's another reason why I haven't updated. I'm just making excuses though and I'm wasting your time. Soooo, I'll let you get to the story! Review or send me a pm! Look at my profile and the poll on there! I LOVE YOU!**

**Forever, Daddy's Little Vampire****tm****,**

**Alice**

Previously:

"_Wow. I am just in shock. He 'might have a minor meltdown'? I mean what the heck does that mean? When we have rules change I'm going to turn this house around," I huffed angrily and just as I finished I heard them pull up into the driveway._

_**They're here, **__I thought._

Currently:

**BPOV**

They walked inside the door and walked forward to greet me. they were just standing there, smiling so, I decided I should say something.

"Hi. I'm Bella," I said.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Aaron," he said formally. _WEIRDO!_ my head screamed at me. He held out his hand for a shake. We shook hands and he shivered at my cold grasp.

"Hi. I'm Adam," their son said trying to sound suave. His eyes traveled south of my chest so, I quickly turned to his sister.

"Hi! I'm Amber," the girl said excitedly. Instead of shaking hands we hugged. She seemed really nice and I liked her instantly.

"Shall we tell each other about ourselves?" Aaron asked.

"Great idea," I said.

We walked over to the couches and sat down.

"Ladies first," he said gesturing to me with his arm.

"Well, I live with my husband, Edward, my daughter, Renesmee, and my five brothers and sisters," when I got to the end his eyes bulged.

"You live with your brothers and sisters? And there are _five _of them?" he asked. I'm not sure he thinks I'm being serious.

"Yeah, I know it sounds kinda crazy but actually really cool. It's like having roommates but you've known them your whole life! So, you don't have to worry about them being stalkers or murderers!" I said. I think I'm freaking him out because, he looks like he's about to pass out right now. He's almost as pale as me!

"D-do you have any p-pictures?" he stuttered. Yup, definitely freaking him out.

"Yes, I do," I said calmly and pulled out my Coach wallet from my Prada purse.

"This is Rosalie," I said pointing to her senior picture. He gasped loudly and I did my best not to laugh. "This is Alice and Jasper," I said pointing to a picture of them cuddling at the mall. This was my favorite picture of her because she was happiest. She was surrounded by her three favorite things, Jasper, clothes, and her family. "This is Emmett," I said trying not to laugh. He was looking menacingly at the camera and his arms were crossed showing off his huge muscles. Aaron gulped. "He's harmless," I mumbled. Next I pulled out a picture of Jake, "This is Jake." He was wearing his usual cut-offs and abs **(lol. I just HAD to say that cuz it's all he wears! Ugh. He DOES have abs though. I HAVE to admit that. I think he is a dog though. Ok back to the story. Sorry I wasted your time with this authors note but I had to say that. Lol ahaha =P) **I pulled out a picture of Edward and I. This picture was taken the day after the Volturi decided that little Nessie was harmless. He smiled.

"You two look very happy together," he said with a smile. Wow. I was _not _expecting that.

"We are," I said with a smile.

"That's nice," he said.

I pulled out a picture of Edward, Nessie, and I. "This is our daughter, Renesmee. I love her so much," I said smiling. I miss my family so much. Seeing these pictures makes me want to cry.

"You all look very happy together," he said.

"We are. I love my family so much," he said. Suddenly, he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're brother and sister… They were _hugging _in the picture," he said, still frowning.

"Yeah… we're all sort off… dating…" I trailed off. _Now_ I think he's going to pass out.

"Oh . . . well . . . that's very . . . interesting," he said slowly.

"Yeah," I said and laughed nervously. _Awkward! _I thought.

**Okay you guys this story is really going NO WHERE for me. I REALLY need your guys' help! I am going through writer's block WITH THIS STORY ONLY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE! I NEED A BETA. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA SEND ME A REQUEST! ='( !**


	6. I'm Back! (Author's Note)

I'm back! After about a three year hiatus, I'm finally writing again and I can't wait to write some more stories! I wasn't feeling as motivated as I thought I would until I looked at the traffic for my stories…I was still getting views every day! Not as many as I used to, but still a good amount and I couldn't even believe it. The fact that people were still reading my stories despite the fact that they hadn't been updated in years made me want to cry. If you guys are writers, then you know how flattering it is for someone to take the time out of their day to read your little story and it truly warms my heart that I'm still getting views. I'm incredibly flattered and I hope I don't disappoint you lovely people with my new content.

Love, Taylor


End file.
